Tinha Que Ser
by Mel.RK
Summary: Uma história Robsten. Robert / Kristen. ONE SHOT. Essa estória é uma FICÇÃO. Não apresenta, de forma alguma, fatos reais. Rated T.


**Essa estória é uma ****ficção****, o que quer dizer que não apresenta, de forma alguma, fatos reais.**

**É uma fic Robsten (Robert/Kristen). Como foi fácil e rápido colocar no papel, vou publicar aqui.**

**Não pretendo fazer novas fics Robsten, nem adicionar capítulos. Isso inclui o fato de eu não criar fics com conteúdo maduro com eles dois, porque são pessoas reais, e eu particularmente não acho que seja apropriado.**

**Ainda pretendo fazer outras fics Edward/Bella, mas, por hora, espero que vocês gostem dessa.**

**É o que eu acho que pode ou poderia ter acontecido com eles.**

**Rated T.**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas. : )**

* * *

Tudo bem. Eu sabia que a fama tinha um preço. Acontece que eu estava acostumada com filmes independentes. Aqueles que só um público mais "seleto" assistia. Quando fui chamada pra esse projeto, nunca nem tinha ouvido falar dos livros. Então aceitei. Mas eu não sabia que ia se tornar a febre que se tornou. Conseqüentemente, não sabia que meu rosto ia estar em todas as revistas de fofoca mundo a fora.

Não tinha como negar, eu detestava isso. Ainda detesto. Ter um holofote na minha cabeça não é uma coisa muito boa. Eu sou tímida, pombas. Não sei lidar com isso.

E tudo, absolutamente tudo se tornava pior por causa de uma pessoa: Robert.

Por quê? Bom, só pra começar, se você falasse o nome dele em voz alta, surgiam garotas histéricas entre 12 e 20 anos gritando palavras incompreensíveis. Sabe-se lá de onde elas vinham, mas o importante era gritar. Coisas como "Robert, eu te amo" ou "Rob, você é maravilhoso" sempre estavam presentes.

Como se isso não fosse o suficiente pra me dar dor de cabeça (literalmente), começavam os boatos de "Eles obviamente estão se pegando". Porra, que ódio disso! Ninguém lembrava, ninguém nem se importava, mas eu tinha um namorado. Um namorado que eu amava, diga-se de passagem.

Mas essas revistas sensacionalistas sempre vinham com um "Eles confessaram". Vez ou outra eu lia notícias sobre mim, dizendo que eu estava grávida dele, que a gente ia casar e que estávamos morando juntos. Novamente, meu namorado era praticamente um personagem fictício pra eles.

Com essa palhaçada se espalhando, não demorou pras fãs mais hardcore acreditarem - e torcerem pra que isso fosse verdade. Pronto, o circo estava armado. Cara, eu não podia dizer NADA em entrevistas, e todo mundo já achava que eu estava dando pinta de apaixonadinha pelo Robert.

Eu sempre fui fiel ao meu namorado. Infidelidade, pra mim, é babaquice. Sempre é melhor pôr as cartas na mesa, se se quer ter uma relação saudável e madura.

Infelizmente, esse bando de fofoca, juntamente com outros problemas, acabou arruinando meu namoro de quase 4 anos.

Mas, como tudo na vida passa, isso também passou. Foi triste, mas passou. Como eu estava sempre atolada de trabalho, não tinha muito tempo pra ficar martelando esse assunto na minha cabeça. Nessas horas eu agradecia por ser tão ocupada. É como dizem: "Cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo."

Algum tempo depois, lá estava eu, cabeça erguida e tentando me assegurar de que nada aconteceu. Obviamente, o desaparecimento dele na minha vida foi parar nos tablóides, o que intensificou os boatos de que eu pegava o Robert. Quando fãs mais bitoladas souberam da notícia, começaram a me mandar cartas de ódio, me ameaçando e tudo se eu resolvesse ficar com ele agora. "O Robert é bom demais pra você", "Ele merece alguém do nível dele" e "Deixa ele em paz, senão você vai se ver comigo" foram algumas das minhas frases preferidas. Era engraçado ver essas fãs tomando posse dele.

Ele não ligava. Não estava nem aí se elas me odiavam. Pior, ele adorava insinuar que tinha alguma coisa entre a gente. Fazia isso quando eu estava comprometida, solteira então...

A verdade mesmo é que ele sempre deixou claro, pelo menos pra mim, que tinha uma queda por mim. Não sei se isso era só uma atração boba ou se ele realmente era afim de mim. Mas quando ele resolvia falar brincando essas coisas em entrevistas, é claro que as pessoas diziam "Onde há fumaça, há fogo."

Bom, ele é bonito. É óbvio que não dá pra negar isso. Além de bonito, é bastante charmoso, principalmente com o sotaque inglês. Qualquer mulher se sentiria atraída por ele, e eu me incluo nisso. Mas uma coisa é alguém te atrair, outra é você se deixar levar por essa atração. Eu nunca me deixei levar, e sempre fui muito satisfeita comigo mesma por causa disso.

Não me deixava levar porque tinha um namorado a quem eu devia respeitar, se quisesse ser respeitada.

Mas o namoro chegou ao fim. E então, passada a fase da fossa, eu não me via mais obrigada a evitar o Robert.

Mesmo assim, eu odiaria dar razão a todo mundo que dizia que eu era afim dele e vice versa. Se eu realmente acabasse ficando com ele, todo mundo ia saber, e todo mundo ia comentar, e todo mundo ia falar "Eu sabia". E isso me incomodava.

De qualquer forma, foi impossível deixar de me aproximar mais dele depois que eu fiquei solteira. Não por interesse nem nada, simplesmente porque passamos a poder, de fato, ser amigos. Sem ninguém pra medir nossas ações ou nossa amizade.

E é claro que essa aproximação mexeu comigo. Talvez porque eu não via mais motivos pra manter a barreira que eu mantinha entre a gente, ou porque era pra ser. De qualquer forma, eu me via cada vez mais próxima dele, e ele também se via mais próximo de mim. Nós conversávamos sempre, ensaiávamos juntos, ele me fazia rir como ninguém.

Foi bom quando alguns limites entre nós foram quebrados. Era aquela transição da amizade com restrições pra amizade profunda e real. Eu falava o que queria com ele, xingava, implicava, fazia brincadeiras que antes não tinha intimidade pra fazer. Isso era bom, eu me sentia realmente em sintonia com ele. Ele me fazia bem.

Junto com essa quebra de barreiras, veio a brecha pras trocas de olhares depois de uma frase implicante, pros segundos de silêncio cheios de significado e pros sorrisos que sempre queriam dizer mais do que diziam.

Era certo que eu estava, de fato, ficando cada vez mais atraída por ele. E era certo que não só ele, mas todos os meus colegas de elenco, estavam percebendo.

* * *

Estávamos no meio das gravações de Lua Nova. As coisas iam acontecendo devagar. Paparazzis, fãs enlouquecidas, fofocas aqui e ali... E assim eram as nossas vidas.

Como o pessoal já mostrava sinais de cansaço e definhação pelo trabalho contínuo e interminável, aproveitamos o aniversário de alguém do elenco pra marcarmos todos de nos divertir. Nós estávamos precisando disso.

Foi marcado então, num sábado a noite, na boate mais conhecida perto do local de gravação. Eu não era muito de techno ou coisas assim, mas estava exausta e meio entediada. Tinha certeza que uma noite com amigos - contanto que não houvesse paparazzis - seria bem vinda.

Aliás, eu queria uma noite pra me soltar. Uma noite pra aproveitar, sem preocupações. Talvez uma noite pra ter coragem e fazer certas coisas que eu, há algum tempo, queria fazer.

Fomos então, pra tal boate. De cara, dava pra notar que o lugar era popular. Gente se enfurnando lá dentro de qualquer que fosse a maneira.

- Argh... Não tinha um lugar menos cheio pra gente passar a noite não? De quem foi a idéia imbecil de vir pra cá?

- Qual é, Kristen, vai ser divertido. Dizem que os DJs aí dentro são fodas. - O Kellan era sempre o mais animado.

- Espero que tenha álcool. - Retruquei.

- Você não tem idade pra beber, fofinha.

- É por isso que _você_ vai pedir e passar pra mim.

Depois de algumas tentativas com os seguranças da boate, na porta dos fundos, conseguimos entrar sem que ninguém nos notasse. Lá dentro era, quase que literalmente, o inferno. Escuro, úmido, cheio, MUITO cheio, e quente, MUITO quente.

Fomos, discretamente, pros fundos da boate, chegando na parede oposta à entrada. A música tocava aos berros, era impossível ouvir até os próprios pensamentos.

Apesar dos pesares, me senti bem confortável ali dentro. Era confortável porque ninguém podia nos ver ou ouvir. E qualquer lugar que me mantivesse longe dos olhos e dos ouvidos dos outros me agradava.

- Kellan, um Smirnoff Ice, por favor. - Impliquei, berrando o mais alto que podia pra ele ouvir.

- Vou te trazer um leitinho morno.

Aos poucos, o pessoal foi chegando. Não sei como, mas tinha certeza de que eles desafiavam a lei da física que dita que dois corpos não podem estar em um mesmo lugar no espaço. Eu não via ninguém saindo, e eles continuavam entrando. O ar ia ficando cada vez mais pesado e quente, o espaço cada vez mais apertado. Eu já suava tanto que poderia torcer minha blusa.

O Kellan voltou com meu Smirnoff, e eu fiquei agradecida por ter algo pra beber. Já não conseguia ver os novos colegas de elenco que chegavam, só me dava conta quando vinham falar comigo.

- Oi Ash! Sabe quem mais já tá aqui? - Eu gritava pra ela, procurando saber informações do lugar que eu não podia ver, por ser mais baixa que o mar de cabeças à minha volta.

- Só vi o Kellan, Jackson, Nikki, Anna e Michael. Ah, o Taylor e o Justin acabaram de chegar!

- Nenhum sinal do Rob?

- Não que eu tenha visto.

Tudo bem. Eu esperaria.

- Então... - Ela continuou, colando a boca no meu ouvido e falando alto - esse "chove-não-molha" acaba hoje?

Dei um sorriso sem graça.

- Vamos ver no que dá...

- Aqui fica fácil se soltar e deixar rolar. É só tomar umas cervejas e colocar a culpa nelas depois.

Ela riu, eu também.

A verdade é que eu estava esperando que ele tentasse alguma coisa. Não havia tido muitas oportunidades de sairmos pra nos divertir um pouco e deixar acontecer. O tempo que passávamos juntos era trabalhando no filme. Quando não estávamos nessa situação, normalmente só rolavam conversas distraídas em grupo, mas não tinha "o" clima pra coisa.

Um pequeno grupo dos meus amigos tentava conversar e fazer piadas, mesmo naquela bagunça. Eu tentava entender o que eles diziam, às vezes dava umas risadas e bebia meu Smirnoff Ice. Ficamos nisso durante algum tempo, intercalando da conversa pra dança. Toda vez que a minha bebida acabava, alguém vinha com uma nova garrafa e me forçava a pegá-la.

Eu devia estar na minha quinta ou sexta dose, quando a Ash me cutucou e apontou pra uma cabeça mais alta naquela muvuca escura. Pelo pouco da silhueta que dava pra identificar, era o Rob chegando.

Ele alcançou o nosso grupo com um pouco de dificuldade. Algumas meninas puxavam e agarravam quando ele passava. Obviamente, elas não conseguiam ver a quem estavam agarrando, senão não largariam tão fácil quando ele insistia na tentativa de continuar andando.

- E aí? E aí? Opa! Tudo bom?

Ele deu um beijo na Ash e foi dando um tapinha no ombro dos caras. Fiquei puta quando ele chegou em mim e falou comigo.

- E aí? *Tapinha no ombro*

- AI! Não fala assim comigo! Eu sou mulher, seu bosta!

- Ihhh... Desde quando você é fresca?

- Desde sempre!

Comecei a me preocupar com o fato de ter virado a "amiga irmã" dele. Será que eu tinha avançado na amizade "pura" até esse ponto? Será que eu esperei demais? Que ele cansou das investidas? Isso me incomodou profundamente.

Com a ironia de sempre, ele pegou na minha mão e deu um beijo muito delicado.

- Desculpe-me pelo transtorno, senhorita. Lamento tê-la irritado com minha desprezível pessoa. Peço perdão se a ofendi ou a machuquei de alguma forma.

- Vá a merda.

Ele riu da minha cara e saiu pra pegar uma cerveja.

Fiquei lá, no meu lugar, meio ofendida com a atitude dele. Por que ele não falou direito comigo? Que bosta!

Tentei não pensar mais no assunto e aproveitar a noite pra me divertir, de qualquer forma que fosse. Como o que eu queria que acontecesse parecia que não ia acontecer, tentei abstrair o mundo em volta e comecei a dançar.

Não que ninguém mais estivesse fazendo isso. Na verdade, todo mundo se mexia de alguma forma, pelo menos da maneira que podia. Eu nunca fui muito de dançar, mas como não tinha mais nada pra fazer, foi o que eu fiz. Além do mais, o álcool ajudava.

O tempo passava, as pessoas do meu lado mudavam de posição e eu quase nunca notava. O calor atingiu seu ápice, era um pouco difícil até de respirar ali. Eu quase não falava com ninguém, só quando alguém me chamava pro assunto. Fazia força pra entender do que se tratava, pronunciava meia dúzia de palavras e voltava pro meu mundo autista.

Como os Smirnoff Ice's começavam a demorar a aparecer na minha mão, eu já me preparava pra sair do meu cantinho e dar um pulo no bar, tentar chantagear o barman.

No segundo seguinte, senti uma garrafa estupidamente gelada no meu pescoço.

- AI!

- Nossa, mas você virou uma fresca mesmo!

- Eu tô quente, seu retardado! Essa porra tá gelada! Acha que é uma sensação agradável?

- Nhé nhé nhé... Trouxe pra você, mal agradecida.

- Ah... Brigada. Tava indo lá pegar um agora.

- Você é muito lerda. Já tá sem bebida há mais de 10 minutos. Eu tive que arriscar a minha vida pra ir lá no bar pegar isso pra você, antes que desidratasse.

Bom, isso era legal. Pelo menos eu sabia que ele estava de olho em mim. Mesmo no escuro.

Agora que não tínhamos mais o que falar e ele se encontrava que nem um dois de paus atrás de mim, não tinha muito mais coisa pra fazer senão esperar.

Ele ia ou não chegar em mim? Por que estava demorando tanto? Será que ele só queria provocar?

"Odeio esses europeus", era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

* * *

Pela primeira vez eu estava prestando atenção nas músicas enquanto dançava uns passinhos ridículos, típicos de quem não sabe o que está fazendo.

Lembro que, quando entramos, tocavam technos nervosos, daqueles que te deixam meio tonta.

Agora parecia que as músicas iam diminuindo o ritmo bem devagar, quase imperceptivelmente.

Me peguei analisando a música da vez: Lasgo – Surrender

"_It's only a matter of time_

_And I will surrender_

_Just give me a little more time_

_To open my mind_

_It's only a matter of time_

_And I will surrender_

_Surrender to you ..."_

É impressionante como as músicas resolvem tocar em momentos que as tornem tão sugestivas. Isso é um mistério do universo.

E então, nessa hora, eu senti uma mão na minha cintura.

Tentei continuar dançando, sem me mexer muito pra não fazer com que parecesse que eu queria que ele tirasse a mão de lá.

Então eu me perguntei se era mesmo a mão dele.

Virei o rosto pra trás e o vi conversando com alguém do lado.

Não acredito nisso. Ele estava realmente tentando fazer com que aquilo soasse banal. Ou então estava bem bêbado pra não notar o que estava fazendo.

Virei pra frente e joguei a cabeça pra trás, encostando no peito dele. Sim, eu queria chamar a atenção daquele imbecil. Mas nem isso pareceu incomodá-lo, e ele continuou conversando e rindo com o ser humano do lado dele.

Merda.

Às vezes eu odiava o jeito dele de não ligar pra nada. Não era que eu estivesse desesperada pra ficar com ele nem nada assim. Mas, porra, querer eu queria. E se ele estava me segurando, era de se supor que ele também quisesse, não?

Meu Smirnoff Ice acabou e, logo depois do último gole, ele já estava me passando outra garrafa.

- Como você fez isso? Chamou e a bebida veio?

- Pedi pra pegarem pra você.

- Ah. Quer me deixar bêbada?

- Não mesmo. Quero você sóbria hoje, senão amanhã vai colocar a culpa no álcool.

- Culpa de quê?

- Você sabe... Tô planejando um assassinato, você vai ser cúmplice.

- Ahn. Engraçado.

"_I can't hide it, I can't fight it_

_Feelings inside are getting strong_

_Do not deny it you've got it."_

- PODEMOS IR PRA PRÓXIMA MÚSICA? - Eu gritei, meio que pra ninguém em especial.

* * *

Como se fosse mágica, a música trocou pra algum tipo de remix de um dos hits do momento. Por causa da versão Trance, as primeiras frases da música foram as do refrão:

"_I won't hesitate no more_

_No more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours!"_

- Esse DJ tá de sacanagem com a minha cara.

- Falou alguma coisa?

- Não.

Estava começando a me perguntar quanto tempo mais eu teria paciência pra agüentar aquela situação e não dizer nada. Não era exatamente desagradável estar assim tão perto dele, mas, nos meus planos, estaríamos um pouco mais próximos do que aquilo.

Então, resolvi jogar o jogo dele. Me fiz de idiota e fingi que tudo estava perfeitamente normal.

Veríamos quem era o mais paciente.

" _Well, open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

_Listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing _

_We're just one big family _

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved"_

Senti então uma mão sendo colocada no outro lado da minha cintura, ficar um pouquinho ali e então se juntar à outra mão, agora na minha barriga.

Ok. Ele estava literalmente me abraçando.

Como se ele pudesse ver meu rosto, fiz meu melhor ar blasé e dei mais um gole na minha bebida.

- Tenho cara de urso de pelúcia? - Provoquei, dando uma cotovelada de leve na barriga dele e rindo enquanto me esticava pra trás e falava perto do seu ouvido.

- Bom, pelo menos pequena você é. Mas, graças a Deus, não é peluda.

Ele era lerdo e bobo, mas eu achava graça de quase tudo que ele falava.

- Então... - Agora era ele que falava no meu ouvido.

- Ahm?

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Ahm... Que foi?

- Queria saber até quando você vai continuar fingindo que não sabe que eu sou afim de você.

- ... ahm?

- Você ouviu.

É. Eu tinha ouvido. Mas não sabia que ele ia ser tão direto assim.

- Bom... Por que você acha que eu tô fingindo alguma coisa?

- Porque você não tem nenhum retardo mental.

- Ahm... Bom, você só quer saber isso?

- Sim.

- Ok. Parei de fingir.

- Hum...

Outro gole na minha bebida.

- Porra Kristen!

- Que foi?

- Vou ter que formular uma frase?

- Vai. - Eu ri.

- Você sabe o que eu quero.

- Não sei de nada.

- Sabe sim! E eu quero saber se você quer.

- Quero o quê? - Olhei pra trás, procurando os olhos dele.

- Você é irritante.

- E você é muito inseguro.

Virei outra vez pra frente, e dei o último gole que restava na minha garrafa.

As mãos dele me apertaram contra o seu corpo. Ele agora falava no meu ouvido, respirando contra a minha pele e fazendo caminhos entre o pescoço e a orelha, de um jeito que ele sabia que era provocativo.

- Você quer?

- Não vou responder até eu ouvir a pergunta. - Eu já estava fazendo muita força pra não ceder, fechando os olhos com vontade. Era quase impossível sair dali agora sem fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

"_So I won't hesitate no more _

_No more _

_It cannot wait, I'm sure _

_There's no need to complicate _

_Our time is short _

_This is our fate _

_I'm yours!"_

- Você quer? - Ele insistiu.

- PERGUNTA!

- Quer ficar comigo?

Obviamente, não consegui responder. Aquela pergunta foi o gatilho que me deu uma coragem e uma iniciativa súbita. Me virei imediatamente procurando a boca dele, encontrando com facilidade.

Atirei meus braços em volta dele, segurando em uma mão a minha garrafa vazia e na outra um tufo de cabelo dele. Ele me abraçava pela cintura, tão perto que chegava a apertar.

Eu juro que tentei, mas não consegui manter o beijo muito sutil. Eram muitos os fatores que contribuíram pra que eu não me segurasse.

Primeiro, sentir a língua dele era bom. Muito bom.

Segundo, estava escuro, e ninguém conseguia ver nada direito.

Terceiro, álcool + calor + vontade faziam com que eu não notasse a intensidade do beijo.

Alguns segundos depois, a garrafa vazia na minha mão tinha sumido. Alguém que obviamente estava nos observando resolveu tirar os empecilhos da cena.

Pude então retribuir o abraço direito. As mãos dele ficavam passeando pelas minhas costas. Quando chegavam ao pescoço e ele colocava os dedos por baixo do meu cabelo molhado, puxando minha cabeça mais pra perto, era realmente bom. Por algum motivo, aquilo me arrepiava toda vez que acontecia.

Algum tempo depois, sabe-se lá Deus quanto, o Rob começou a nos interromper, me dando beijos cada vez menos longos, até que terminou em vários selinhos.

- Precisa de uma água fria aí?

- Você é um piadista nato, Kellan. - Retruquei, extremamente sem graça, enquanto aceitava a garrafa de água gelada que ele oferecia.

- Cara, tá muito quente aqui! - O Rob falou, pegando a garrafa da minha mão e bebendo o resto da água, com uma naturalidade invejável.

- Brother, tá quente aqui não. Deve ser o fogo de vocês.

- Vai a merda, Kellan!

- Nervosinha!

- É mesmo. Uma gatinha muito braba!

- Vai a merda você também, Rob.

Ele riu e me puxou pela cintura, dando uma mordida no meu pescoço.

- Você tem um jeito muito engraçado de ser agressiva quando fica envergonhada.

- É. Hilário.

Ele riu mais ainda e me puxou mais pra perto, me beijando de levinho.

- Relaxa, bonita. Deixa os outros pra lá.

- Eu deixo. O Kellan é que me tira do sério.

- Então vem. - Ele me puxou pela mão. - Vamos pra longe dele. Não vou ficar contigo enquanto você estiver desconfortável aqui.

Então nos aventuramos no mar de cabeças, ele abrindo passagem e eu seguindo no escuro.

Ficamos o resto da noite como eu queria que ficássemos. Não conversamos muito, mesmo porque não tínhamos muito assunto.

O que mais me espantou foi o fato de que cada beijo se tornava mais natural. Era muito simples, muito fácil estar com ele daquela forma. Eu não tinha perdido um amigo pra ficar com um amante, como sempre pensei que fosse acontecer. Ele ainda era meu amigo britânico bobo, mas agora tinha privilégios. E eu ficava feliz com isso.

- Gente, desculpa. Estamos indo. - A Ash nos encontrou.

- Ah, tudo bem. A gente vai também. Tá quente demais aqui.

Saímos pela porta dos fundos. Antes do Rob e eu chegarmos do lado de fora, senti uma mão me segurando.

- Kris, tem paparazzis lá fora. - O Taylor disse, olhando pra nós dois.

- Ah, qual é!

O Rob olhou pra mim e deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu nem queria mesmo.

- Blé. Você vai com os caras, eu vou no carro da Ash.

- Te vejo no hotel? - E me puxou, me dando um selinho.

- Quem sabe? - Brinquei, dando um soquinho de leve na barriga dele.

- Sua irritante.

Pisquei pra ele e ri.

E então fomos embora daquela boate a qual eu passei a simpatizar, sem nenhum motivo aparente.


End file.
